Time Heals Everything
by DoctorWhoFanGirl1989
Summary: Crossover w/Harry Potter. Girl!Harry/Tim Speedle. Leila Potter found out she was pregnant when her fiance, Timothy Speedle, had been shot and killed in the line of duty. What happens when she finds out that her fiance had to fake his death?
1. Leila's Accident

Detective Leila Jasmine Potter was working at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab as the Trace and Impressions expert. She was exhausted because she still wasn't welcomed at the lab since her late fiance, Detective Timothy James Speedle, had been shot and killed in the line of duty six months ago. Leila was pregnant with Tim's child, a little girl that she was going to name Lily Christine Speedle. The expectant mother didn't know that her fiance was still alive and the only people that knew were her boss, Miami-Dade CSI Lieutenant Horatio Caine, and Dr. Alexx Woods, the Miami-Dade medical examiner. Tim had gone undercover since someone had put a hit out on him and he didn't want Leila to get caught in the crossfire. Horatio and Alexx had welcomed her warmly and made sure that she was comfortable most of the time. Leila was starting to feel dizzy, faint, and her chest was tightening up, so she leaned against the station that she was working on and rested her head on the cool surface. In a matter of seconds, Leila Jasmine Potter fell unconscious to the ground and her deep red, back-length, wavy hair was splayed around her head as her labored breathing grew intensely.

Horatio had just walked from seeing Alexx down in the morgue when he saw Leila lying on the floor of the Trace lab unconscious. "Leila!" Horatio exclaimed and threw the doors to the lab open quickly. He rushed over to her quickly and knelt down beside the unconscious mother-to-be. He knew that Leila had stress-induced asthma because she had informed about it when she first started working for the lab. Horatio pulled his phone from his waist and started dialing 911 since he was worried about Leila and her baby. He promised Tim that he would take care of Leila while he was undercover with the FBI for the time being. It was hard for the couple to be separated, but Tim was almost done with the undercover work and he would be able to return to his normal life once the people that wanted him dead were gone.

"This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. I'm requesting a bus because one of my CSIs is unconscious, having trouble breathing, and she's pregnant as well," he spoke and the dispatcher said that the paramedics would be there in ten minutes. Horatio thanked the woman and ended the call. A couple minutes later, Leila regained consciousness and noticed that she was lying on the floor. Horatio looked down and saw that Leila's eyes were slightly opened halfway. "Hey sweetheart, you collapsed in the lab and I saw you lying on the floor. An ambulance is coming to the lab and taking you to Miami General since you need to get checked out by your doctor," Horatio explained softly and the expectant mother smiled tiredly as she closed her eyes once more. The redhead saw the paramedics walking into the lab and picked Leila up into his arms to carry her out towards them.

Leila managed to wrap her arms around Horatio's neck as she was being carried towards the paramedics. She knew that she was getting sick, but she couldn't afford to miss a day of work since she had to pay her twin brother's medical bills. Harrison James Potter, Harry for short, was suffering from chronic myelogenous leukemia and she was taking care of him because their parents didn't want to spend money on the chemotherapy treatments he needed. "Lieutenant Caine, we're going to make sure that Detective Potter gets treated as soon as we get her to the hospital," Miami-Dade EMT Peter Montero said and Horatio nodded as he laid Leila down on the stretcher. Fellow EMT Sean Kellerman covered the expectant mother with a blanket that was underneath the stretcher to keep her warm and placed an oxygen mask on her face to start supplying some fresh oxygen to her.

Miami General Hospital  
Horatio was pacing back and forth in the waiting room hoping to hear some news on Leila. He was worried about the expectant mother because she was a dedicated CSI and wanted to make sure that the families who lost their loved ones received closure. He told Alexx that Leila passed out in the Trace lab and the medical examiner told him to let her know if anything changed with her baby. Alexx had adopted Leila as soon as Tim introduced her and she was concerned about the expectant mother not getting any rest because her fiance wasn't around to make sure that she slowed down. "Lieutenant Caine?" Horatio looked up and saw Leila's doctor standing in the doorway. He approached the man and shook hands with him. "Leila is relaxing in one of the recovery rooms. She is severely anemic and is suffering from the flu, so we have her receiving some antibiotics and liquid iron intravenously. She suffered from a stress-induced asthma attack, so that was another factor of her loss of consciousness. I recommend her staying here at the hospital for a few days because she showed some signs of heavy exhaustion from her latest attack," Dr. Alejandro Medina explained to Horatio.

Horatio nodded his head in agreement and replied, "I understand about Leila staying here for a few days from the stress she's endured. Her fiance, Detective Timothy James Speedle, was one of my CSIs and he was killed in the line of duty six months ago. Timothy and Leila were supposed to get married, but he died two weeks short of their wedding date. Leila had come into the lab since she promised her fiance that she would become a CSI and continue his work as well as making a name for herself. The only people who knew about Leila's relationship with Timothy was Dr. Alexx Woods and myself. Timothy had brought Leila to the lab and introduced her since he wanted to make sure that at least a few people would take care of her if something happened to him, which it did." Dr. Medina smiled sympathetically and said that he could go sit with the expectant mother for a while. Horatio smiled faintly and walked out of the waiting room to go see how Leila was feeling after she collapsed earlier.

Inside the recovery room, Leila was slowly eating her dinner since it was after 6PM. She knew that Horatio had picked her up from the ground when the paramedics came and she was grateful for the older man taking care of her. The door opened a few minutes later and Horatio stepped inside with a soft smile on his face as he walked over to the bed where his friend was lying in. Leila smiled tiredly and replied, "Hey Horatio, I wanted to thank you for staying here at the hospital when you didn't have to. I wanted to tell you why I've been working overtime and stressing myself out so much." The older man nodded his head and took a seat next to Leila's bed as held the young woman's hand softly in his. "The reason for me working overtime is because my twin brother, Harry, has leukemia and I'm paying for his chemotherapy treatments. Our parents won't spend the money, so I'm paying for his treatments and having a nurse live with him to make sure that he's resting," Leila explained and Horatio was shocked at what the expectant mother was doing most of the time.

Horatio ran a hand up and down the young woman's arm as he thought about what Tim told him before he had to go undercover. "Your parents disowned you and your brother, didn't they?" Horatio asked and the expectant mother nodded her head lightly. The older redhead sighed softly and replied, "I wish you would have told me and Alexx sooner, sweetheart. We would have been more than happy to help out with the payments for Harry's chemotherapy treatments. Tim told me about what happened between your parents and I know that they're going to come to regret everything that they had done to you and your twin brother. You need as much help as you can get since you're pregnant and trying to keep Harry alive." Leila smiled and rested against her pillow as she listened to Horatio speak. "Alexx will be coming in later since I have to go back to the lab, but I'll make sure that everyone knows what happened to you. Get some rest," the redhead replied and kissed the expectant mother on the forehead before walking out of the room.

A few hours later, Leila woke up from her nap and saw Alexx coming into the room with flowers and balloons in her arms. The medical examiner smiled at the mother-to-be lying in the hospital bed and placed the get-well-soon gifts on the tray. "You scared me earlier today, baby, and I wished that you would have told me about your asthma. I told you to go home and get some rest beforehand, but you insisted on working as bad as you felt. Timmy wouldn't want you stressing yourself out since you are due in a few more months and you need to have your strength for the birth. You have the flu and it grew worse since you didn't get it treated it right away. I'm going to be checking up on you periodically once you're released from here," Alexx replied as she fluffed Leila's pillow and then ran her fingers through the expectant mother's hair softly. The young woman was grateful that she had a few people that cared about her ever since Tim died in the line of duty.

Back at the lab, Horatio was waiting for Tim to come since the younger man called him. Tim was finally done with the undercover work for the FBI and the gang that wanted him snuffed out were dead. Horatio told Tim that Leila collapsed in the Trace lab and Tim had started shooting off questions about his fiancee and their baby girl since he didn't want them to get hurt. The Trace and Impressions expert was very protective of his fiancee since she had gone through a lot of pain, heartache, depression, and a few emotional breakdowns because of her family. Horatio spotted Tim and walked outside of the lab to greet the man that was like a son to him. "Welcome back to Miami, Tim," Horatio said and wrapped his arms around the younger man's body. Tim smiled brightly and returned the older man's hug before pulling away from him. "Alexx is with Leila at the hospital and she's alright for the time being. She is severely anemic, had an asthma attack, and caught the flu, so her body couldn't deal with everything at the same time. Leila's temperature was too high for my liking, so she is receiving antibiotics and iron intravenously to bring her fever down and iron levels up," Horatio explained.

Tim nodded his head and replied, "I want to go see my fiancee and our baby girl. After six months of playing dead, I want to go see my family and make sure that they are alright." Horatio knew that Tim would want to see his fiancee first and foremost, so the two men walked over to the Hummer and climbed in. "I didn't think that Leila would be so stressed out and exhausted, but I know that she's probably working overtime because of Harry. I was helping her out with payments for the chemotherapy treatments that her brother needs, but she insisted that she pay for it since it's her brother and the only immediate family that she has right now. Harry was glad that Leila and I were getting married because he knew that we were soul mates. He even told me that he was thinking about discontinuing his chemotherapy treatments. It was ravaging his body and he wanted to give his sister away on her wedding day," Tim explained and rested his head against the cool window. He hoped that his fiancee would be alright.


	2. Leila's Surprise

Leila had fallen into another relaxing sleep because of the antibiotics and blood she was receiving. Alexx knew that Horatio was bringing Tim to the hospital since she had talked to the redhead before leaving the lab. The medical examiner looked over at the expectant mother and smiled softly, knowing that she would be happy to see her fiance alive and well, but a little angry that Horatio and she had to keep Tim's alive status a complete secret from her. Alexx hated the pain that Leila had been through for for the last six months, but Tim had to make sure that the people who were after him wouldn't use his fiancee as a means of cooperation. "I'll be back in a little bit, baby. Horatio needs to speak with me about something important we've got going on the side," Alexx replied gently and ran her fingers through the soft, dark red tresses of the woman lying in the hospital bed before walking out of the room quietly.

Alexx sighed softly and headed down the hallway to meet up with Tim and Horatio since she had been keeping in contact with the younger man periodically, making sure that he was getting rest and eating healthy, nourishing meals. She had found out that her assistant, Dr. Ryan Jonathan Wolfe, was Tim's cousin and had been briefed about the situation. Ryan made sure that his older cousin received updates about Leila and her pregnancy since he had become her confidant after Tim had to leave. Tim knew that Calleigh and Eric weren't as nice to Leila as Alexx and Horatio were, so he would make sure that he spoke with them. Alexx arrived at the waiting room and saw the two men sitting in the corner of the room. She walked over to them and sat down in one of the chairs that faced them. "Leila is recovering after her collapse in the lab. She's anemic and sick with the flu, but Lily wasn't affected at all. She will have to spend a few days here until she is able to walk on her own without feeling dizzy and about to faint again. Leila and Ryan have become best friends since you had to go undercover, Timmy. Eric and Calleigh haven't been treating her well since you had to leave for six months, so she's been stressed out and exhausted almost every single day," Alexx explained to Tim.

Tim shook his head and replied, "I thought that they would have been able to understand that Leila was hurting just as much as they were, if not more. I'm going to marry my fiancee before our daughter arrives because we were supposed to have been married a couple weeks before I had to go undercover. Despite wearing a bulletproof vest and getting hit with a high-caliber bullet in the packets that were attached to the vest, that shot hurt like hell. I had a massive bruise on my chest from that damn bullet when the FBI agents retrieved me from the back of Alexx's van. I'm going to go see my pregnant fiancee and make sure that she understands why I had to leave her six months ago. What room is she in at the moment?" Alexx told Tim and he smiled as he kissed his adopted mother on the forehead softly. "Thanks for taking care of Leila while I was gone, Alexx. I'll make sure that you and Horatio receive a wedding invitation," Tim said and headed out of the waiting room to go see his fiancee.

Around 11PM, Leila opened her eyes and she looked around the room before noticing that it was nighttime. "You had me completely scared and worried today, love." Leila's eyes widened when she heard the familiar husky voice and looked over her right shoulder. Sure enough, Timothy James Speedle was sitting in the chair alive and well. Leila started to break down into happy sobs and Tim rushed over to his pregnant fiancee to hold her close. "Shh, everything will be alright," he replied as he wrapped his arms around the expectant mother's body in a comforting gesture. "I'm sorry that I left you six months ago, but I had to because there were some very bad people after me. I didn't want you to get caught in the crossfire and used as a means to make me cooperate with them, so the FBI approached me when I was out with Horatio and Alexx. They explained that they needed me to die in order to go undercover and flush out the people that wanted me dead. Yes, Horatio, Alexx, and Ryan knew about everything and made sure that my cover wasn't blown. I know that I caused you a lot of pain and I regret leaving you behind, but I didn't want you to get hurt," Tim explained to Leila and ran his fingers through the soft, deep red hair that he loved so much. He saw that the younger woman was still wearing the engagement he proposed to her with and smiled softly as he kissed her on the lips softly. "I'm going to marry you as soon as possible and make sure that I'll never leave you again," Tim added softly.

Leila smiled up at her fiance through her tears and exclaimed, "I-I'm just happy to s-see that you're a-alive and well with me, Timmy! I-I didn't w-want to think t-that you were d-dead and y-you weren't at all!" Tim held his fiancee closer and laid down on the bed with Leila in his arms. The reunited couple was glad to hold one another after six months of not being together and kissing each other. "Ryan has been taking care of me since he knew what was happening at the lab with Eric and Calleigh. They resented me for coming in to take your place at the lab and I've been so stressed out with working extra hours to pay for Harry's chemotherapy treatments. I had a stress-induced asthma attack at the lab and I had another attack when Horatio and Alexx left, so that's why I have a nasal cannula to help my breathing return to normal. Dr. Medina wants me to take a portable oxygen tank home with me since I would need to keep it with me at all times. Your parents have been helping me out as well, so I've had a good support system so far," Leila finished explaining to her fiance. The couple talked for a little longer and ended up falling asleep in the hospital bed. The bed was big enough for two people surprisingly, so Tim had ended up under the covers with his fiancee.

The next morning, Leila opened her eyes and saw that the light from the rising sun was pouring through the window of the hospital room. She looked over and saw that Tim was still sleeping soundly with his arms around her waist, holding her close to his chest. The young woman smiled softly and buried her face into her fiance's chest as she thought about everything that they had been through together. She was glad that Tim was alive and well, but she was still worried about people out for his world. "You don't have to worry about people coming to hurt me again because they were all put down," Tim spoke as he opened his eyes to look down at his fiancee. Leila looked up from the older man's chest and smiled at him lightly as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips softly. "Dr. Medina came in here earlier and he said that since your vitals are looking much better, you can be released a couple days earlier than planned. The condition is that you don't go to work for a few days since you need rest," Tim explained to the young woman in his arms and Leila smiled as she nodded her head softly. "I'm glad that Ryan has been taking care of you since he knew about our relationship already. My little cousin is falling for Eric and I have no idea how to get them together," Tim explained and buried his face in his fiancee's deep red hair.

Leila smiled and reached up to run her fingers through Tim's windswept dark hair as she tried to come up with a plan to get Eric and Ryan together. She had seen the looks that they shared whenever she and Ryan were working on an autopsy together. Leila wondered how people would react to finding out that Ryan was Tim's cousin and she was engaged to Tim with a daughter on the way. Alexx and Horatio only knew because they had set the both of them up with one another, which was a devious thing that they had both done. "I think we need to go on a trip together, meaning you, me, Alexx, Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, and Ryan. It would be a bonding trip and you can get Ryan to open up more to you since he is your cousin after all. Alexx and I are going to talk to Calleigh about what happened when you had to fake your death, which I know that conversation is going to be very difficult. Eric and Calleigh did treat me harshly, but that was because they thought you were dead for the last six months," Leila explained and rubbed her stomach where Lily was kicking her. Tim placed a hand on his fiancee's stomach and smiled when he felt their daughter kicking and moving around underneath his hand. "Lily's going to be a soccer player when she's older," Leila added and laughed merrily as her fiance climbed off the bed to kiss her stomach.

Tim grinned at his fiancee and replied, "Lily's going to look exactly like you when she's born since you're very beautiful. I hope she has your hair because I love the way it falls down your back in waves and the softness of it. She will be a beautiful child when she's here finally and I can't wait to hold her in my arms. I was thinking that we should go down to the courthouse and get married since we were supposed to tie the knot before I had to go undercover. The doctor should release you from here around 11:30AM since everything looks better than it did when you first came here. Horatio and Alexx told Eric and Calleigh about what happened and they were shocked at finding out that we were engaged." Leila smiled softly and nodded her head as she ran her fingers through Tim's windswept, dark brown hair lightly. She was thinking about getting Draco and Hermione Malfoy to come out to Miami since they've been asking her how she was doing with Tim being gone and such. The expectant mother knew that she needed to tell her sister and brother-in-law that her fiance was alive and had to go undercover to flush out the people that had been after him since 1999.


End file.
